Family Guy Vs Mr Enter: The Death of Animated Atrocites
by ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: This story is the Griffins and friends confronting and comforting Mr Enter through this awesome admirable animation fanfic. It'll have more complex cohesive storylines and four-dimensional character arcs to rehumanize every Family Guy character that has been demonized over the years online and Mr. Enter by rescuing them from the scrappy heap of the infamous internet hell.


This story is the Griffins and friends confronting and comforting Mr Enter through this awesome admirable animation fanfic. It'll have more complex cohesive storylines and four-dimensional character arcs to rehumanize every Family Guy character that has been demonized over the years online and Mr. Enter by rescuing them from the scrappy heap of the infamous internet hell. This fanfic will be a visual novel, action-packed thriller with super intellectual narration of serious issues, regrets, and heartwarming moments to end Animated Atrocities and create awesome chemistry between the two most polarizing figures on the internet.

 **Chapter One: Mr. Enter and Pieguyrulz visit Quahog**

Narrator:It's Saturday morning and the Griffins are watching YouTube playlist videos of Animated Atrocities featuring the Mysterious Mr. Enter and then Brian becomes pissed at these videos.

Brian: Damn that asshole to hell! Who the hell does this guy think he is?!

Peter: Brian, relax. Mr. Enter has a lot of good points in his videos about certain shows like Spongebob and our show lacking the analytical social commentary messages that should be in tv shows.

Meg: But Dad, this guy is so uptight about morals in cartoons. Not every show needs morals.

Peter: True, you're right, however this is 2018 Unfortunately where people are easily offended by anything these days. Plus our show has been dying lately because the repetitiveness of our writers perspectives and directions.

Lois: That's really true. Those episodes were bad, but the writers didn't deserved to be treated like garbage online.

Peter: Well, we have to look at the facts that the show's reputation has been ruined since the South Park satirical episode of us. Besides Family Guy should have many layers of depth and complexity.

Stewie: I sometimes wonder did people really wanted the show to come back or was just wishful thinking.

Chris: Me too. If only our show didn't become mainstream, we would still be a niche cult series. At least our show isn't like the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Peter: I don't know about that Chris. Our show is probably the Sonic of the cartoon community even though I don't give a damn about what the latest trends on the internet.

Brian: Look what the hell happened to the Simpsons situation with Apu.

Peter: I just hope that virtue signaling idiot and his followers who caused this pointless controversy in the first place will move on. I dislike how these social justice warriors use politics to further their own selfish beliefs. It's unethical to force politics down people's throats. I'm well aware of our show being written by left wing dumbasses but, what happened to social commentary with nuanced opinions and thoughts?

Meg: Dad, we live in a world where all political sides are god awful.

Peter: You're right. What we need to do is make original social commentary episodes about topics that are unpopular, underrated, and unpredictable.

Stewie: Like what?

Peter: Like all of us confronting Mr. Enter about his deep seated hatred towards our creator and our show.

Chris: Are you sure that you're willing to reason with the guy who despises our guts? Aren't you afraid it'll backfire?

Peter: No. At this point we're at our last legs. We need smarter fresh ideas. Like realistic themes of all of us becoming rehumanized characters with redemption arcs to rebuild our personalities.

Lois: That sounds like a really brilliant idea Peter.

Peter: Thanks Lois. (They kiss as they continue to watch Animated Atrocities).

Narrator: Little did the Griffins know someone has been secretly filming their every move through a digital fly camera hanging on the ceiling. It was the Mr. Enter who was spying on the entire family causally themselves, which pissed him off.

Mr. Enter: (Mr. Enter Pieguyrulz watching Spongebob's Pet Sitter Pat) Ugh! I still fucking hated this piece of shit episode and Patrick Star. I hope those writers got blacklisted.

Pieguyrulz: John, you shouldn't have harassed those writers 4 years ago. At the end of the day it's just a cartoon.

Mr. Enter: I know but I really hate meanspirited humor like Family Guy always seems to have nowadays.

Pieguyrulz: Well what can you do besides whining and complaining about a show that you don't like?

Mr. Enter: I'll join the FFC and destroy raunchy cartoons with amoral messages starting with Family Guy.

Pieguyrulz: Why? It's been hated on long enough already. You're already beating a dead horse.

Mr. Enter: I don't care. As long as that show is still on the air with its hateful cynicism, I need to destroy everything wrong with it.

Pieguyrulz: [Sigh] Ok, have it your way. I'm going watch South Park for awhile.

Mr. Enter: Good. (Mr. Enter goes on his laptop searches for his YouTube channel). [Sigh] I sometimes hate my imfamous reputation online. I want to escape from all my problems. But, I can't. There's no turning back and I did some crazy shit in the past. I have to move forward and deal with it. Now I have to review one of Family Guy's recent episodes. HTTPete is definitely a great candidate for another animated atrocity episode.

Narrator: Mr. Enter pulled out his scoreboard paper and graded the episode's portrayal of millennials an F for constant bashing of millennials, which he stated has gotten old and the overused South Park did it already quote. Then he receives a mysterious text in chinese from an blocked phone number. It said "如果你想取消你最讨厌的节目，请来罗德岛"。Luckily, he translated the original text in English and it read "Come to Rhode Island if you want to cancel your most hated show so much" which prompted him to pack his stuff up and begged Pieguyrulz to join him on his quest to end Family Guy. They travel to Quahog.

Narrator: Meanwhile at the Griffin house, Peter and Stewie are taking notes on how to provide nuanced social commentary while Chris and Lois make dinner together and Meg is on her phone looking at some pictures of cute dragonflies while Brian's sipping two martinis as he's reading his newspaper. The doorbell rings. Peter answers the door.

Mr. Enter: [Knocking on the door].

Peter: Who is it?

Mr. Enter: It's me Johnathan Rozanski and my friend Pieguyrulz.

Pieguyrulz: Hi.

Peter: Ok I'll let you two in.

Both: Ok.

Lois: Hello Mr. Enter, what brings you and your friend Pieguyrulz to our neighborhood?

Mr. Enter: Well Mrs. Griffin I'm here to cancel your show.

Meg: What, why?

Mr. Enter: Because your show is atrociously bad and meanspirited.

Chris: Who the hell do you think you are asshole?

Brian: Yeah, Wwat gives you the right to treat our show like garbage?

Peter: Chris, Brian stop! Look Mr. Enter has valid points about our show as of late. Besides this show is very flawed.

Brian: Peter, our show has always been based on flawed humor and exaggerated characters going through absurdist misadventures.

Peter: True, however our writers should provide better context and cohesive plots in our episodes.

Mr. Enter: I agree. Plus the show needs to have better morals and points across in your commentary.

Stewie: But, who are you to tell us what should be on Family Guy?

Mr. Enter: A guy who expects a show like yours to have good morals and character development to fit in with comedy. Overused stereotypes are never funny!

Brian: Family Guy has always been about slapstick humor and exaggerated characters.

Mr. Enter: Just because it's mindless humor doesn't mean it has to be dumb!

Peter: I have to agree with Mr. Enter on that. Maybe the show needs new changes.

Brian: Peter, who the hell side are you on?!

Peter: Look I'm not taking sides. I'm just trying to balance out the middle ground of understanding both viewpoints rationally. Criticism is important on all works of art, writing, and animation.

Meg: True, but Mr. Enter is uptight and overly analytical over a show like ours which sole purpose is to provide mindless comedy.

Peter: Good point. However, I believe that the show should have mindful messages in multiple episodes to create positive influence in others.

Pieguyrulz: I agree with you Mr. Griffin.

Peter: Thank you Pieguyrulz.

Pieguyrulz: You're welcome.

Mr. Enter: Anyway if you guys refuse to change your evil ways, I will get this show cancelled.

Brian: How the hell will do that?!

Peter: Oh my God no.(He put his hand on his head).

Mr. Enter: I've joined the FCC as the Vice President of censoring raunchy content like yours.

The Griffins: What?!

Pieguyrulz: Here we go. [Sigh].

Mr. Enter: I, Jonathan Rozanski a.k.a The Mystery Mr. Enter will destroy all the evil in meanspirited shows with gross out humor and rancid morals starting with this show!

Brian: What the hell?! Who the hell do you think you are asshole?!

Chris: Yeah, who the hell invited you to our city anyway?

Peter: I did.

Everyone: (Gasp) What the fuck?!

Mr. Enter: Wait a minute. You sent me that text?

Peter: Yes. I was the person who sent you that message.

Lois: But why?

Peter: Because we have to end this long drawn out feud between Mr. Enter and our show. It's gotten old. I'm willing to change all of our overused flaws in order to make our show better than it ever was. Besides continuity arcs and complex character development can make our show more serious and intellectual too.

Mr. Enter: But why did you sent me that message?

Peter: It was the only way to make you come to our city quickly so we can finally have serious discussions about fixing the show's broken state of quality writing.

Mr. Enter: But, how the hell can I help your show get to its original state?!

Peter: We don't have to go back to our original state. What we need to do is escape from our dark age of inconsistent character derailment and flanderization by reinventing the show from scratch.

Pieguyrulz: But how?!

Peter: We need the both of you to work together and combine your complex analysis and thesis to make Family Guy more intellectual and challenging than it ever was.

Mr. Enter: Really? You seriously want to change that badly?

Peter: Yes I'm determined to redeem myself as a complex human with realistic cohesive journeys.

Mr. Enter: Well sure. Why the hell not?

Peter: How about everyone? Are you willing to escape our seasonal rot?

Lois: Sure.

Meg: Yeah!

Chris: Thank God yes!

Stewie: Hell yeah man!

Brian: [Sigh sadly happy] I guess. Hopefully it doesn't backfire.

Peter: It's settled. Lets make Family Guy great again!

All: Yeah!

 **Chapter Two: Brian Griffin Vs. Jonathan Rozanski**

Narrator: Continuing from where we left off on chapter one, Mr. enter and Pieguyrulz decided to spend 2 full years living with the Griffins to help them escape from their flanderized hellscape, which delights most of the Griffins except for Brian whose still pissed off with Mr. Enter's presence taking over his family and friends' daily lives all because of Mr. Enter's constant nitpicking, whining, and hatred towards Family Guy's later seasons. Things between Brian and Jonathan will get heated, but don't worry it'll be an epic showdown.

Narrator: The next morning Peter takes his kids and Pieguyrulz out to downtown Asian-town Quahog to buy Feng Shui books to help regain balance in their story-lines and character arcs while at the house Brian reads his book and continuously glares at Mr. Enter who is watching every episode of Family Guy from seasons 1-16 trying to figure out what is missing or hurting the show's quality while glaring back at Brian with deep seated rage. Meanwhile Lois is at the market buying groceries questioning her undeveloped character arc and wants more cohesive stories with her husband and their kids because she realized she's easily one of the most unpopular characters in the later seasons up to date.

 **Peter's Perspective Arc with his children and Pieguyrulz**

Narrator: Peter, Pieguyrulz, and the kids are in the car driving to Asian-town to buy books to make the show more balanced and challenging. Peter asks Pieguyrulz which Yin Yang method they should use to help fix the show's inconsistent histories of storytelling. Pieguyrulz gives Peter and the kids one of the best ways of character development.

Peter: Excuse Pieguyrulz, is there anything we can do to escape from our flanderized personalities and inconsistent randomness? I don't mind erasing 100% of our content. even I'm tired of all that bullshit and want to change everything wrong with us. I'm willing to change my entire existence to become much better human being.

Pieguyrulz: Really? You guys seriously want to change so badly?

Meg: Yes I want to escape our hell hole just like everyone else

Chris: Me too.

Stewie: Me three.

Peter: I agree with all of you. Flanderization fucking sucks!

Pieguyrulz: You're damn right about that.

Meg: How could we erase our cliche flanderization?

Peter: We need character rerailment and newer character development like retooling our identities and personalities into a much more complex uniqueness to our show.

Chris: How can we do that? Should we rely on for guidance?

Stewie: I don't think so. That website is too biased in my taste.

Peter: Stewie has the right idea. We need to avoid using overused tropes from now on because we need actual character development and continuity arcs to erase every single plot hole within the show.

Meg: What kind of new storylines should we have?

Peter: How about long story arcs about everyone going back to their roots by remembering our old qualities? Back then we had some sort of depth and likability.

Pieguyrulz: That could work but it would many years of redeeming your characteristics.

Peter: Hey, I rather do long term story arcs about going back to my roots than focus on politics and trendy topical crap anyday. Besides it's South Park territory of topical research and they always do an awesome job.

Pieguyrulz: Damn, you're really determined to redeem yourself as a person aren't you Mr. Griffin?

Peter: You're right Pieguy, I'm really want to change our show's history of constant failures of episodes to regain our lost dignities.

Meg: But where should we start from?

Pieguyrulz: Well, we could check my phone through the internet and discuss the show's history and the beginning of your show's direction and where it ended up by looking at your overall graph of all 16 seasons.

Meg: Sure. That sounds fun.

Chris: I wonder how we changed so badly.

Stewie: Me too. I just hope it's not as bad as people generalized the show over the years.

Peter: Trust me the quality of our show has gotten off track as of late.

Pieguyrulz: Well according to the ratings graph your show is still pretty much in a solid state despite all the criticisms. At least it not like The Simpsons.

Peter: That's because they been on for decades and I still respect their cultural longevity and most of their seasons. Besides, I'm trying to escape from old wounds from both The Simpsons and South Park by changing our show's entire identity be joining other genres like action thriller, psychological sci-fi, and other underrated categories. For example, visual novels. I love Danganronpa and Zero Escape. However, I want our show to become a no-nonsense social commentary visual novel series that talks about realistic character development that includes all of us experiencing true events in a calm collective manner.

Pieguyrulz: Mr. Griffin, that sounds very promising. I think that Family Guy will benefit itself better if you guys follow through with this plan.

Peter: Thank you Pieguy. Oh look we're here.

Narrator: Peter and the gang arrived at Asian-town and they go inside the Su Yang Shop for traditional Feng Shui books to help find new balance in their lives.

Ha So Yang: Welcome to the Su Yang shop! Here we sell super powerful items that help your find eternal peace and symmetry.

Peter: Hi Mr. Yang, my family and and acquaintance are looking for the most powerful item to aid us in finding the right kind of character development to rebuild our lives.

Ha So Yang: Ah, I see. You're probably searching for the ultimate redemption arc from Heaven Hell.

Peter: Is it a realistic quest of internal and external complex character rerailment and redemption?

Ha So Yang: Yes my son. However, you need to be ready to sacrifice all your negative qualities and learn to destroy all of your self hatred and other cliched issues to see the truth of symmetry.

Peter: [Critically Thinking] I have to make the most critical decision that could make or break our show. I need to talk to my children and Pieguyrulz first.

Peter: Meg, Chris, and Stewie, what do you guys honestly think?

Meg: I think this idea will be great.

Stewie: This might help rescue us from the scrappy heap.

Chris: I can't wait for this change.

Peter: What about you, Pieguyrulz?

Pieguyrulz: I think it'll be the best decision for you guys to long term stories with realism.

Peter; We're ready for this ever lasting journey Mr. Yang.

Ha So Yang: You're a clever man Mr. Griffin. Be careful. There might be unstable repercussions.

Peter: Like what?

Ha So Yang: Severe permanent non stop stories that will last forever.

Peter: Well our show needs long term continuity arcs anyways. But, we'll be careful.

Ha So Yang: Ok, make sure you call me immediately if something goes wrong.

Peter: Don't worry Mr. yang, we'll call you as soon as we notice something's wrong.

Ha So Yang: Ok. Oh, we have extra books to help you guys further your journeys to long lasting story structures and higher quality themes.

Peter: Sure, why not.

Ha So Yang: Ah, excellent choice.

Narrator: Mr. Yang continued guiding the Griffins and Pieguyrulz to look at other items like scrolls, lanterns, and paintings, etc to assist them with destroying their flanderized personalities. Pieguyrulz and the Griffins continuously searches for the perfect ways to help their lives go through serious character development and re humanized themselves while at the Griffin home Brian and Mr. Enter are doing their own things and their consistent hatred for one another will result in a near death battle. To be continued.

 **Brian Vs. Mr. Enter: Long time Adversaries**

Narrator: Meanwhile, back at the house Brian reads his books while Mr. enter watches every episode of Family Guy on chromecast and writing on his Animated atrocities book. Both of them are angry with each other and want to kill each other as well. It'll be an all out war between two men who are similar smug assholes with condescending outlooks on life. This fight will be exciting to visualize.

Mr. Enter: [Critically thinking] God, I hate the later episodes. So many flaws and Unfortunate implications. Ugh! I hate Brian so much!

Brian: [Critically thinking] Look at that cynical piece of shit. Always shitting over every single little thing rather than getting his bullshit together. Lazy ass hypocrite. (Gasp) Oh my God! Quagmire was right. Mr. Enter is the embodiment of both Quagmire and myself. Maybe I can prove to Jonathan that I can change, but he probably won't buy it because it's me. I should try to talk to him to end our feud once and for all.

Brian: Excuse me, Jonathan?

Mr. Enter: [Angry Sigh] What the hell do you do you want?

Brian: I just wanted to you.

Mr. Enter: About what?

Brian: I wanted to discuss with you about our overheated relationship with each other.

Mr. Enter: Why would you be interested with that?

Brian: Because I finally realized that we have so many similar personality traits that neither of us wants to admit it.

Mr. Enter: [Heavily Sigh] Well, reluctantly I have to agree we are very similar. We're both whiny, lazy, and incompetent. We also have many other categories of being flawed individuals.

Brian: That's true, but I want to know why you hate me the most out of everyone in the show.

Mr. Enter: You really want to know I hate you so much?

Brian: Yes. Please tell me.

Mr. Enter: Ok I will explain my hatred towards you. Be prepared. I have so much things I want to get off my chest.

Brian: Ok.

Narrator: Get ready for this. Mr. Enter will Brian his own similar destructive message from season 8 you know the [in]famous episode that ruined both Brian and Quagmire's credibility as characters. But this version will be even brutal than the original speech. However, Brian's speech will even become more so much darker, which will trigger Mr. Enter. This will lead to a huge death match from hell!

Mr. Enter: Well Brian ever since season 3 episode 2 you've become a pathetic opportunist trying to make a name for yourself in Hollywood which is fucking overrated. You're an outdated old fart who tries too fucking hard being smarter than everyone else when in reality you're a complete fake liberal virtue signaling pussy who only uses politics for score points with women. You're the most intolerable, unlikable, disgusting excuse for a character in existence. How the Fuck can any of your family and friends stand you? Especially Peter and Stewie?! You should've remained dead in that stupid character arc of your death. Stewie wasted his time travel abilities to save your pathetic life. Fuck, Peter should had never rescued you from the streets in the first place. Peter maybe a flawed person, but at least he admits his flaws even at his worst days. But you never admit what of fucking disaster of a character you are especially in your days. Speaking of Peter. Ever since Pieguyrulz and I arrived and moved here in Quahog, Peter welcomed us with kindness and wanted to find positive qualities and representation in himself rather than being the outdated plague of a stereotype he's been forced to be the past 16 seasons. Damn even this morning he was still optimistic about willing to change his character flaws and continue redeeming himself as a person by taking his kids out to find balance and intellectual values to the show back to its smarter state. You seriously want to know why Peter stopped hanging out with you in recent years? It's because you're the author's avatar of left wing biased politics. You're the martyr of what's wrong with these virtue signaling idiots of our society. Compared to you nowadays, Peter, Stewie, and even Meg have more depth than you. Surprisingly, Chris and Lois are also making efforts more than you recently. You'll never change. You're just an embarrassment of this show. I prefer Vinny over you. Stewie should replace you with his father and brother. It would be more interesting than anything that has to do with you. The writers should had never created you. You are an abomination of low common denominator jobless trash who eats shit out of a baby's ass, the asshole king that spreads herpes and the guy who impregnate Stewie for God's sake!

Brian: Now hold on you sorry excuse for a critic! Who the fuck are you to go off on me like you're God's creation to animation?! You're a low level lolcow analyst who constantly nitpicks cartoons over the smallest nonsensical and inconsistent errors of the writers and animators mistakes and takes everything out of context. May I remind you of the Original Pet Sitter Pat review, which got your fans to threaten Casey Alexander or the Tumblr bullshit petitions wanting to kill the Teen Titan Go writers and artists. You're a God damn virus of the cartoon community and your cult of oversensitive, brony drooling retards following your every demands of insanity. I watched your trolls Vs. cyberbullies and autism videos and I have to say you give people with disabilities in general a bad name. Hell, you're the Chris Chan of the cartoon community. How can Pieguyrulz, Phantomstrider, Vailskibum94, and the other cartoon reviewers tolerate you?! This is why Animat, Marsreviews and other Youtubers made videos of how stupid and disgusting the cartoon community truly is. Your fans and haters are the cancer of the internet. You're damage controlled the Spongebob Squarepants fandom and hatedom, destroyed Family Guy's reputation, and created an endless black-hole of Animated Atrocity sheets all over the internet. Why the hell do you even watch and review these shows? You're the cancer of Asperger's syndrome you idiotic mentally unstable manchild! This why people like you need to stay off the internet forever. You call me a virtue signaling cuck look at yourself! You've invented a psychopathic culture of bullying and harassment, you can't handle criticism and different opinions. You blocked people over the past 5 years who were most likely trying to speak their thoughts and even tried to rationally have a decent conversation with you. Why won't you grow the fuck up you regressive cunt?!

Mr. Enter: Oh, fuck you you fucking pussy crusher!

Brian: Oh so sue me PC Principal!

Narrator: The constant back and forth verbal altercation has gotten so violent and hateful that it became physical. In a huge kungfu fight, Mr. Enter and Brian declared war on each other by having a deadly battle between two longtime enemies. Who will survive, who will die, and Will Peter and the others stop this horrible tragedy?

Brian: Jonathon, let's settle this once and for all by having a kungfu battle to the fucking death!

Mr. Enter: Fine by me! Let's fight to see who the fuck deserves die! You or myself!

Brian: Bring it on asshole!

Narrator: Brian and Mr. Enter go change their clothes and wear traditional Chinese martial art outfits similar to some of the most famous kungfu movies of all time. Suddenly the Family Guy usual animation and scenery has transformed into a mixture of the Anime styles between Black lagoon and Death Note that just met The Boondocks Vs. Avatar the Last Air-bender in choreography with Chinese and English dialogues, complex character development, and insane badassery.

Title: 人与犬: 两个输家之间的战斗。Man vs. Canine: The Battle Between Two Losers.

Narrator: 五年前，有一位卡通评论家。Five years ago, there lived a cartoon reviewer.他的名字是神秘进入先生。His name was the Mysterious Mr. Enter. 在过去十年中，他鄙视最受欢迎的电视节目之一。For the past decade, he despised one of the most popular television shows. 家庭的家伙。Family Guy.这是男人之间的战争。This was a war between men.两个想要互相残杀的混蛋。Two assholes who want to kill each other for bullshit. 谁会活下去，谁会死？Who will live, who will die? 让流血开始吧！Let the bloodshed begin!

Brian: 乔纳森。Jonathan.

Mr. Enter: 什么布莱恩？！What Brian?!

Brian: 操你！Fuck you!

Mr. Enter: 操你也好！Fuck you too!

Narrator: 两个对手开始战斗，因为他们拿出他们选择的武器来杀死他们的对手。The two adversaries began fighting as they pulled out their weapons of choice to kill their opponent. 布莱恩的武器是一把剑，而乔纳森则是手里剑。Brian's weapon was a sword, while Jonathan had shurikens. 随着无辜的旁观者惊恐地看着战争肆虐。The war raged on and on as innocent bystanders watched in horror. 格里芬会及时赶到，以阻止这场毫无意义的争吵吗？Will the Griffins arrive in time to stop this senseless quarreling? 未完待续。To be continued.

 **Lois's long Overdue Character Rerailment**

Narrator: Later, Lois is at the supermarket. She keeps questioning her past misdeeds and wonders what happened to her personality over the years and realizes that her character needs more screen time to redeem her character arcs by making unexpected decisions that will change everything forever.

Lois: [Critically thinking] What has happened to our family? Why did we changed so much? Where did things go wrong? How did we survive so long through absurd misadventures all the time? When did I start regretting everything? Who's fault was it keeping our show on for so long?

Lois: [Sigh] Does it even matter? My character on this show is not completely salvageable at this point. How can I be rescued from the scrappy heap if the writers keep putting me in the background nowadays? why can't they kill me off already? I hardly serve any purpose nowadays in the show. I just wish I had more screen time like Peter, Stewie, and Brian. Hell, recently Chris and Meg have more fleshed out storylines than I ever did. I'm such an unlikable bitch!

Female Clerk: Excuse Miss?

Lois: Yes?

Female Clerk: Do you need any assistance to shop for our latest products?

Lois: Sure. That's very kind of you.

Female Clerk: You're welcome anytime. Is there anything troubling you?

Lois: Well, I was just reflecting on my past mistakes and various regrets.

Female Clerk: Like what?

Lois: [Starts Crying Uncontrollably] My entire existence! Why do I exist?! When did life became such a fucking crap sack of bullshit?!

Female Clerk: Miss, are you feeling alright?

Lois: No, I'm starting to resent my life as a horrible wasted existence! What's wrong with me?!

Female Clerk: Is there anything I can help you with? I can give you my therapist's number.

Lois: Thank you. You're really kind and thoughtful unlike myself whose generally unhappy about what I've become. What's your name?

Female Clerk: Samaya Haines is my name and what's your's?

Lois: My name is Lois Griffin. It's nice to meet you Samaya.

Samaya: It's nice to meet you too Lois.

Lois: Are you available next weekend?

Samaya: Yes I am. I'm free all day Saturday. Do you want to hang out together?

Lois: Yes, I would love to spend time with you.

Samaya: Ok, I'll see you Saturday morning at 10 am. See you later Mrs. Griffin.

Lois: Bye Samaya, see you at Saturday at 10 am.

Narrator: Lois continues shopping for groceries while she receives a phone call from her husband.

Lois: (Cellphone Rings) Hello?!

Peter: Lois, are you watching the news right now?

Lois: No why? Peter, what's wrong?

Peter: Quagmire called me earlier and told me that a huge fight broke out between Brian and Jonathan.

Lois: Oh my God, do you want to help stop the fight too?

Peter: No, we got this. Don't worry about it. I was just giving you the update. See you later.

Lois: Ok good luck honey.

Peter: You too. Bye.

Lois: Bye.

Narrator: Lois proceeds to buy groceries at the supermarket while Peter and the others try to stop the murderous fight between Brian and Mr. Enter. Will the war end up killing one of them or an innocent bystander? What will they do? Find out what happens next. To be continued.

 **The Fight from Hell Continues**

Narrator: 互联网评论家和自由派之间的斗争仍在继续。The fight between the internet critic and liberal dog continues. 当他们试图结束这场毫无结果的战斗时，格里芬和派人的规则到达现场。The Griffins and Pieguyrulz arrived at the scene as they try to end this fruitless battle. 随着战斗变得更糟，许多无辜的旁观者都在恐惧中奔跑。地上到处都是鲜血。Many innocent bystanders were running in fear as the fight has gotten worse. There was blood everywhere on the ground. 彼得和这帮人陷入了巨大的困境。他们必须真正考虑如何结束这场破坏性的战争。Peter and the gang were at a huge dilemma. They had to really think about how to end this destructive war. 布莱恩和乔纳森都满身是血。由于仇恨而盲目，这两个人陷入了僵局。Brian and Jonathan were covered in blood. Blinded with hate the two men were at an impasse.

Brian: 你累了吗？你的出血太多了。Are you tired yet? you're bleeding so heavily.

Mr. Enter: 我可以为你说同样的话。I can say the same for you.

Peter: 伙计们，到底发生了什么？为什么两个人打架？我们的动画到底发生了什么？它是如此美丽和流畅。Guys, what the hell is happening? Why are two fighting? What the hell happened to our animation? It's so beautiful and fluid.

Brian: 好吧，我们决定全力以赴地将中国功夫动作场景与超棒的动漫质量动画混合在一起。Well, we decided to go all out with mixing Chinese kungfu action scenes with super awesome anime quality animation.

Mr. Enter: 是的，你的节目气氛需要更复杂的连贯故事情节和动画深度。你喜欢这个预算吗？Yeah, your show's atmosphere needed more complex cohesive storylines and depth in animation. Do you like this budget?

Peter: 我喜欢这个新动画。但是，你们两个为什么还要打架呢？I love this new animation. But, why are you two fighting anyways?

Mr. Enter: 我们正在战斗，因为你的狗是一个残暴的憎恶！We're fighting because your dog is an atrocious abomination!

Brian: 不，我们正在战斗，因为我们不能相互支持！No, we're fighting because we can't stand each other!

Peter: 耶稣他妈的基督！你们两个他妈的已经停止战斗了吗？！Jesus fucking Christ! Can you two fuckwads stop fighting already?!

Both: 没有！闭嘴，把他妈的弄出来！No! Shut the hell up and get the fuck out of our way!

Peter: 啊!他妈的！馅饼家伙，我们该怎么办？Ugh! Fuck this! Pie guy, what the hell should we do?

Meg: 我们能做些什么来阻止这个废话吗？Is there anything we can do to stop this bullshit?

Pieguyrulz: 那么我们解决这场斗争的唯一方法就是心灵技巧。Well the only way we can resolve this fight is the mind hack technique.

Stewie: 心灵黑客技术，那是什么？The mind hack technique, what is that?

Chris: 你怎么知道这个现象？How do you know about this phenomenon?

Pieguyrulz: 心灵黑客用于防止负面情绪失控。The mind hack is used for preventing negative emotions from spiraling out of control.

Peter: 这种方法有用吗？Will this method work?

Pieguyrulz: 相信我，希望永远掩盖绝望。Trust me, hope will always overshadow despair.

Peter: 如果你说这会奏效，我会信任你。If you say this will work, I'll give you my trust.

Pieguyrulz: 你是现在唯一能阻止他们的人。对于头脑黑客技术要谨慎和谨慎。如果你滥用你的新力量，它将是可怕的。You're the only person who can stop them now. Be critical and careful about the mind hack technique. It will be dire If you misuse your new power.

Peter: 我理解后果。答应我一件事馅饼的家伙。I understand the consequences. Promise me one thing Pie guy.

Pieguyrulz: 它是什么？What is it?

Peter: 如果我死了，请照顾我的家人。Please take care of my family if I die.

Pieguyrulz: 我承诺。尽量不要这么容易死。I promise. Try not to die so easily.

Peter: 别担心我。我很难受。现在快点把我的孩子带到安全的地方。这场战斗刚刚开始。Don't worry about me. I die hard. Now hurry and take my children somewhere safe. This battle has just begun.

Pieguyrulz: 好。每个人都让我们离开这里！很快！Ok. everyone let's get the hell out of here! Quickly!

Stewie: 祝你好运爸爸。Good luck Dad.

Meg: 我们都很喜欢你。We love you so much.

Chris: 不要失败。你必须保存它们。Don't fail. You have to save them.

Peter: 我也非常爱你们。我将结束这场不和。I love you all so much as well. I will end this feud.

All: 好的，一会儿见。 Okay, see you later.

Narrator: 乔纳森和布莱恩之间的死亡比赛均匀匹配。血液浸透的灾难会结束吗？彼得会拯救他们互相残杀吗？或者这三个人都会死得很厉害？在第三章中找到答案。The death match between Jonathan and Brian is evenly matched. Will the blood soaked calamity end? Will Peter save them from killing each other? Or will all three men die horribly? Find out in chapter three.

 **Chapter Three: Peter and Jonathan's Inner Anger Training of Peace**

Narrator: Previously on Family Guy, Mr. Enter and Pieguyrulz were visiting Quahog and they met the Griffins who wanted their help with the show's issues. Things got heated when Brian and Jonathan called each other out on their flaws. This led to a huge fight in realistic Anime forms of Martial Arts from various popular shows. It's up to Peter to end this outrageous war between them. The entire neighborhood is in total chaos and all the neighbors are running for their lives as the men continue their fight.

Narrator: 随着战斗的继续，彼得的选择有限。As the fight continued, Peter's options were limited. 他陷入了僵局。He was in an impasse. 他只有一个选择。他必须与布莱恩和乔纳森作战。He only had one option. He has to fight Brian and Jonathan.

Peter: 伙计们，停止战斗！Guys, stop fighting!

Brian: 不，永远不要战斗！No, stay the hell out of our fight!

Mr. Enter: 是的，这是我们的死亡竞赛，不是你的。Yeah, this is our death match, not yours.

Peter: 哦加油！难道你们两个不能只是结束这场愚蠢的战争并从逻辑上思考理解你们的异同点吗？Oh come on! Can't you two just end this idiotic war and think logically about understanding your similarities and differences?

Both: 一定不行！滚开！让这个废话袋世界燃烧在地狱！Hell no! Fuck off! Let this crap sack world burn in hell!

Peter: 好吧，我别无选择。即使我们中的一个受伤，我也要和你们打架。Well, I have no choice. I have to fight you guys even if one of us gets hurt.

Mr. Enter: 那好吧！Fine, then!

Brian: 来吧！Bring it on!

Peter:（批判性思维）想想彼得，这两个人彼此生气。 我必须在为时已晚之前结束这场斗争。但是，怎么样？(Critical thinking) Think Peter, These two are pissed off with each other. I have to end this fight before it's too late. But, how?

Narrator: 由于彼得与布莱恩和乔纳森之间的复杂冲突，彼得别无选择，只能用最终的举动打败他们，这种心灵技巧会导致超强大的睡眠气体。With the complex conflict of Peter's fight with Brian and Jonathan, Peter has no choice, but to defeat them with the ultimate move, the mind hack technique that causes super powerful sleeping gas.

Peter: 超音速睡眠气，我命令你结束这场可怕的战斗！Supersonic sleeping gas, I command you to end this horrible fight!

Brian: 这到底是什么？！ 哦，上帝，这是睡眠气！ 没有！What the hell is this?! Oh, God, it's sleeping gas! No!

Mr. Enter: 可恶！ 为什么？！Goddammit! Why?!

Narrator: As Peter defeated Brian and Jonathan, he restored everything back to normal by using all the mysterious magical items that he bought from the Su Yang Shop and put Brian and Johnathan into cold sleeping pods to heal their wounds in battle. Then, everyone who witnessed the fight applaud Peter for his rational decision to end the fight with logic rather than emotions and Lois, the kids and Pieguyrulz came and hugged him. Peter also told the others that they need to have a serious intervention about Brian and Mr. Enter's hypocritical and unhealthy hatred towards each other by learning how to coexist as equals and preventing anymore disastrous fights from happening in the future.

 **Peter and Mr. Enter's Cohesive Journey**

Narrator: Meanwhile back at the Griffin house, the Griffins and Pieguyrulz have a serious intervention about Brian and Mr. Enter's fight and discuss how to end the destructive behavior of Mr. Enter's troubled past.

Peter: Ok guys, we need to talk about what the hell happened today.

Pieguyrulz: Yeah, that was uncool and reprehensible of the two of them fighting like animals.

Meg: Thank God it's over.

Stewie: But, it was impressive though.

Chris: I agree. That fight was awesome. the choreography was phenomenal and fluid.

Lois: True, but it really get out of hand. People almost died and got injured in the process. Thanks to your father's quick thinking, the entire town was saved at the last minute.

Peter: Well, I don't deserve any credit. It was Mr. Yang who gave us the stuff to help us get through this insane chapter of violence gone out of control. But, thanks.

Pieguyrulz: Come on Peter, you saved the entire neighborhood from an apocalyptic deathtrap and rescued my friend and your friend from killing each other using your unusual critical thinking skills and logic. I have much more respect for you than I used to.

Peter: Thanks Pieguyrulz. I appreciate your new profound respect and perspective towards me, but we have to focus on how to end your friend's overly obsessive, analytical, and pretentious personality from becoming more complicated to handle if he wants to redeem himself in the cartoon community.

Pieguyrulz: Well, what do you have in mind?

Peter: I'm going to take Jonathan to Beijing and train him into being a more well liked young man to integrate himself with the rest of society through traditional Chinese meditation and reconstruction of long term character growth.

Pieguyrulz: That sounds perfect in paper, but challenging in reality. How will the two of you combat this long term?

Peter: The only thing I can do is be patient and caring towards Jonathan. However, it's his choices that will change everything in the long run. I will guide him through the depths of hell to help him get pass his obsession with policing everything he finds offensive.

Pieguyrulz: Are you sure that you're capable of helping my friend?

Peter: You don't worry. I'll do the best I can to redeem your friend's online reputation. The training we will go through will be tough, but I promise that we'll persevere throughout this journey. As soon as he wakes up tomorrow, we'll talk to him about this event to help him cope with dealing with real world issues. Are you guys ok with this idea?

Pieguyrulz: Yes. I'm okay with that.

Lois: Sure. I'll make healthy snacks for your long journey.

Meg: We can also learn new things from your journey like the techniques of breaking the cycle of tropes.

Chris: Hopefully this experience will help Mr. Enter confront his past struggles and became happier in life.

Stewie: I agree. We all need to change for the better.

Peter: Agreed. We'll discuss this tomorrow with Jonathan and hope this experiment will work.

Meg: Okay.

Lois: Sure.

Pieguyrulz: Fine with me.

Chris: Good luck.

Stewie: Let's get this over with.

Narrator: Peter and the others got ready for bed as Mr. Enter just woke up from his battle with Brian. He got up and went outside to take a deep breather. He was still angry about his fight with Brian. However, he started to cry about letting his anger get out of hand. While he was crying, he heard a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in a while.

The Old Man: Long time no see Enter.

Mr. Enter: Old man, why are you here?

The Old Man: To help you maintain your outrage issues with confronting hardships such as Family Guy.

Mr. Enter: [Sigh] You saw the fight, didn't you?

The Old Man: Yeah.

Mr. Enter: Ugh.

The Old Man: What's wrong?

Mr. Enter: Why do I always lose my cool with shit like this?

The Old Man: Maybe because you take the show too seriously.

Mr. Enter: You're probably right. I spent the past five and a half years criticizing Family Guy to the point of making it unsalvageable to reconstruct at this point. I've been beating that dead horse longer than anyone else had. Maybe it's time to get offline and start getting my life together. What do you think?

The Old Man: Jonathan, listen to me. This is your life. You chose to be a Youtube commenter criticizing cartoons that deserve to be judge for lacking certain elements that made special in the first place. It's up to you to create your own future not mines. If you want to quit reviewing cartoons and start a new hobby, then do it. No one is forcing you to leave the internet. It's time for you to face your demons.

Mr. Enter: But, how can I overcome this dilemma?

The Old Man: That's up to you. You have to face your demons by yourself by finding the root of your issues. Are you capable of handling this problem by yourself?

Mr. Enter: I don't know, but I'll try my hardest to fight against my personal issues. I promise that I won't let you down Old Man.

The Old Man: Good. I'll see you later. Good luck John.

Mr. Enter: Thanks Old Man. I'll see you later as well.

Narrator: Unknown to Mr. Enter's knowledge, Peter overheard his conversation with the old man and felt bad for Mr. Enter. Peter's much more determined than ever to help Mr. Enter get his life together by taking him to a peaceful resort to release all his negativity in a positive way and regain a better reputation and personality.

Peter: [Thinking] Don't worry Jonathan, I'll help you overcome your problems. You're not alone. I'll do whatever I can to help save you from your toxic negativity.

 **Chapter Four: Mr. Enter's Date and New Look**

 **Chapter Five: Pieguyrulz and Peter's Serious Analysis**

 **Chapter Six: Animated Atrocities Vs. Admirable Animation**

 **Chapter Seven: Mr. Enter's Past** **and H** **ardships**


End file.
